The physicians listed in this grant application consitute an organization entitled Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B-Boston Group. The aim of this group is to collaborate in the prosecution of clinical investigations in acute and chronic leukemias, multiple myeloma, malignant lymphoma, and childhood and adult solid tumors by participating in the activities of the parent Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B. Dr. Robert W. Carey is a member and senior investigator of Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B and will have the responsibility of coordinating the research activities of all the hospitals listed above who are currently or subsequently may be authorized to participate in the activities of Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B-Boston Group.